Gallery of Yu-Gi-Oh! anime cards (Duelist Kingdom)
This is a gallery of cards from the Duelist Kingdom arc of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. Cards are listed here, ordered first by card type and then in order of appearance. Normal Monsters Kageningen-EN-Anime-DM.png | Kageningen TheFuriousSeaKing-EN-Anime-DM.png | The Furious Sea King ClawReacher-EN-Anime-DM.png | Claw Reacher SkullStalker-EN-Anime-DM.png | Skull Stalker KagemushaoftheBlueFlame-EN-Anime-DM.png | Kagemusha of the Blue Flame BlacklandFireDragon-EN-Anime-DM.png | Blackland Fire Dragon BlueEyesWhiteDragon-EN-Anime-DM.png | Blue-Eyes White Dragon AirEater-EN-Anime-DM.png | Air Eater Anthrosaurus-EN-Anime-DM.png | Anthrosaurus BDragonJungleKing-EN-Anime-DM.png | B. Dragon Jungle King BattleSteer-EN-Anime-DM.png | Battle Steer BoltEscargot-EN-Anime-DM.png | Bolt Escargot BoulderTortoise-EN-Anime-DM.png | Boulder Tortoise CyberSoldier-EN-Anime-DM.png | Cyber Soldier FlameCerebrus-EN-Anime-DM.png | Flame Cerebrus GiltiatheDKnight-EN-Anime-DM.png | Giltia the D. Knight LabyrinthTank-EN-Anime-DM.png | Labyrinth Tank LauncherSpider-EN-Anime-DM.png | Launcher Spider MillenniumGolem-EN-Anime-DM.png | Millennium Golem MonstrousBird-EN-Anime-DM.png | Monstrous Bird RoyalGuard-JP-Anime-DM.png | Royal Guard SeaKingDragon-EN-Anime-DM.png | Sea King Dragon Togex-EN-Anime-DM.png | Togex HitotsuMeGiant-EN-Anime-DM.png | Hitotsu-Me Giant WingedDragon,GuardianoftheFortress1-EN-Anime-DM.png | Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress SaggitheDarkClown-EN-Anime-DM.png | Saggi the Dark Clown RightLegoftheForbiddenOne-EN-Anime-DM.png | Right Leg of the Forbidden One Torike-JP-Anime-DM.png | Torike GaiaTheFierceKnight-EN-Anime-DM.png | Gaia The Fierce Knight HornImp-EN-Anime-DM.png | Horn Imp BeaverWarrior-EN-Anime-DM.jpg | Beaver Warrior RudeKaiser-EN-Anime-DM.png | Rude Kaiser LeftLegoftheForbiddenOne-EN-Anime-DM.png | Left Leg of the Forbidden One LeftArmoftheForbiddenOne-EN-Anime-DM.png | Left Arm of the Forbidden One RightArmoftheForbiddenOne-EN-Anime-DM.png | Right Arm of the Forbidden One JudgeMan-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Judge Man DarkMagician-EN-Anime-DM.png | Dark Magician RockOgreGrotto1-JP-Anime-DM.png | Rock Ogre Grotto #1 HappyLover-EN-Anime-DM.png | Happy Lover DestroyerGolem-JP-Anime-DM.png | Destroyer Golem Meotoko-JP-Anime-DM.png | Meotoko MWarrior1-JP-Anime-DM.png | M-Warrior #1 MWarrior2-JP-Anime-DM.png | M-Warrior #2 StoneArmadiller-JP-Anime-DM.png | Stone Armadiller TwoHeadedKingRex-EN-Anime-DM.png | Two-Headed King Rex BasicInsect-EN-Anime-DM.jpg | Basic Insect KoumoriDragon-JP-Anime-DM.png | Koumori Dragon SilverFang-JP-Anime-DM.png | Silver Fang ZombieWarrior-EN-Anime-DM.png | Zombie Warrior IllusionistFacelessMage-JP-Anime-DM.png | Illusionist Faceless Mage CelticGuardian-EN-Anime-DM.png | Celtic Guardian SummonedSkull-EN-Anime-DM.png | Summoned Skull BabyDragon-EN-Anime-DM.png | Baby Dragon HarpieLady-EN-Anime-DM.png | Harpie Lady KillerNeedle-EN-Anime-DM.jpg | Killer Needle MammothGraveyard-EN-Anime-DM.png | Mammoth Graveyard HerculesBeetle-EN-Anime-DM.png | Hercules Beetle FeralImp-JP-Anime-DM.png | Feral Imp Griffore-EN-Anime-DM.png | Griffore Gokibore-JP-Anime-DM.png | Gokibore BigInsect-JP-Anime-DM.png | Big Insect Kamakiriman-EN-Anime-DM.png | Kamakiriman LarvaeMoth-JP-Anime-DM.png | Larvae Moth CurseofDragon-EN-Anime-DM.png | Curse of Dragon MasakitheLegendarySwordsman-JP-Anime-DM.png | Masaki the Legendary Swordsman TigerAxe-EN-Anime-DM.png | Tiger Axe Kojikocy-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Kojikocy FiendKraken-EN-Anime-DM.png | Fiend Kraken Jellyfish-JP-Anime-DM.png | Jellyfish KairyuShin-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Kairyu-Shin GiantSoldierofStone-EN-Anime-DM.png | Giant Soldier of Stone GreatWhiteTerror-EN-Anime-DM.jpg | Great White Terror ManEatingPlant-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Man-Eating Plant Krokodilus-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Krokodilus Grappler-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Grappler MysticHorseman-JP-Anime-DM.png | Mystic Horseman MysticalElf-JP-Anime-DM.png | Mystical Elf Leogun-JP-Anime-DM.png | Leogun AxeRaider-EN-Anime-DM.jpg | Axe Raider SwordArmofDragon-JP-Anime-DM.png | Sword Arm of Dragon Megazowler-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Megazowler FlameSwordsman-EN-Anime-DM.png | Flame Swordsman CrawlingDragon2-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Crawling Dragon #2 Uraby-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Uraby SerpentNightDragon-EN-Anime-DM-NC.png | Serpent Night Dragon Red-EyesBDragon-EN-Anime-DM.png | Red-Eyes Black Dragon Trakodon-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Trakodon CyberCommander-EN-Anime-DM.png | Cyber Commander LadyofFaith-JP-Anime-DM.png | Lady of Faith SevenArmedFiend-EN-Anime-DM.png | Seven-Armed Fiend Barox-EN-Anime-DM.png | Barox DarkChimera-EN-Anime-DM.png | Dark Chimera KingofYamimakai-EN-Anime-DM.png | King of Yamimakai MetalGuardian-EN-Anime-DM.png | Metal Guardian GarneciaElefantis-EN-Anime-DM.jpg | Garnecia Elefantis FlyingElephant-EN-Anime-DM.png | Flying Elephant BattleOx-JP-Anime-DM.png | Battle Ox ArmoredLizard-JP-Anime-DM.png | Armored Lizard Garoozis-JP-Anime-DM.png | Garoozis TheSnakeHair-JP-Anime-DM.png | The Snake Hair Zanki-JP-Anime-DM.png | Zanki CrawlingDragon-JP-Anime-DM.png | Crawling Dragon Glassman-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Glassman BattleWarrior-EN-Anime-DM.png | Battle Warrior LabyrinthWall-EN-Anime-DM.png | Labyrinth Wall GyakutennoMegami-EN-Anime-DM.jpg | Gyakutenno Megami RyuKishinPowered-JP-Anime-DM.png | Ryu-Kishin Powered LaJinntheMysticalGenieoftheLamp-JP-Anime-DM.png | La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp PetitAngel-EN-Anime-DM.png | Petit Angel FairysGift-EN-Anime-DM.png | Fairy's Gift ShiningFriendship-EN-Anime-DM.jpg | Shining Friendship ToonAlligator-EN-Anime-DM.png | Toon Alligator ParrotDragon-JP-Anime-DM.png | Parrot Dragon DarkRabbit-EN-Anime-DM.png | Dark Rabbit Bickuribox-JP-Anime-DM-NC-3.png | Bickuribox PendulumMachine-EN-Anime-DM-NC.png | Pendulum Machine Zoa-JP-Anime-DM.png | Zoa AncientTool-JP-Anime-DM.png | Ancient Tool Gatekeeper-JP-Anime-DM.png | Gatekeeper Giganto-JP-Anime-DM.png | Giganto SwordSlasher-JP-Anime-DM.png | Sword Slasher SlotMachine-JP-Anime-DM.png | Slot Machine RedArcheryGirl-EN-Anime-DM.png | Red Archery Girl RyuRan-JP-Anime-DM.png | Ryu-Ran ThousandEyesIdol-JP-Anime-DM.png | Thousand-Eyes Idol DomatheAngelofSilence-JP-Anime-DM.png | Doma the Angel of Silence MillenniumShield-JP-Anime-DM.png | Millennium Shield Effect Monsters Sangan-JP-Anime-DM.png | Sangan ExodiatheForbiddenOne-JP-Anime-DM.png | Exodia the Forbidden One DragonPiper-JP-Anime-DM.png | Dragon Piper TimeWizard-JP-Anime-DM.png | Time Wizard Kuriboh-JP-Anime-DM.png | Kuriboh CocoonofEvolution-JP-Anime-DM.png | Cocoon of Evolution LavaBattleguard-JP-Anime-DM.png | Lava Battleguard SwampBattleguard-JP-Anime-DM.png | Swamp Battleguard MagicianofFaith-JP-Anime-DM.png | Magician of Faith WhiteMagicalHat-JP-Anime-DM.png | White Magical Hat MorphingJar-JP-Anime-DM.png | Morphing Jar ElectricLizard-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Electric Lizard ManEaterBug-JP-Anime-DM.png | Man-Eater Bug ReaperoftheCards-JP-Anime-DM.png | Reaper of the Cards CastleofDarkIllusions-JP-Anime-DM.png | Castle of Dark Illusions CatapultTurtle-JP-Anime-DM.png | Catapult Turtle CrassClown-JP-Anime-DM.png | Crass Clown PumpkingtheKingofGhosts-JP-Anime-DM.png | Pumpking the King of Ghosts TheWickedWormBeast-JP-Anime-DM.png | The Wicked Worm Beast ShadowGhoul-JP-Anime-DM.png | Shadow Ghoul PenguinKnight-JP-Anime-DM.png | Penguin Knight SangaoftheThunder-JP-Anime-DM.png | Sanga of the Thunder Suijin-JP-Anime-DM.png | Suijin MonsterTamer-JP-Anime-DM.png | Monster Tamer Kazejin-JP-Anime-DM.png | Kazejin DungeonWorm-JP-Anime-DM.png | Dungeon Worm Copycat-JP-Anime-DM.png | Copycat Swordstalker-JP-Anime-DM.png | Swordstalker HarpiesPetDragon-JP-Anime-DM-2.png | Harpie's Pet Dragon BlastSphere-JP-Anime-DM.png | Blast Sphere BarrelDragon-JP-Anime-DM.png | Barrel Dragon DarkEyesIllusionist-JP-Anime-DM.png | Dark-Eyes Illusionist JigenBakudan-JP-Anime-DM.png | Jigen Bakudan MaskofDarkness-JP-Anime-DM.png | Mask of Darkness WitchoftheBlackForest-JP-Anime-DM.png | Witch of the Black Forest CannonSoldier-JP-Anime-DM.png | Cannon Soldier ElectricSnake-JP-Anime-DM.png | Electric Snake Skelengel-JP-Anime-DM.png | Skelengel Ritual Monsters BlackLusterSoldier-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Black Luster Soldier Relinquished-JP-Anime-DM.png | Relinquished MagicianofBlackChaos-JP-Anime-DM.png | Magician of Black Chaos Fusion Monsters EmpressJudge-JP-Anime-DM.png | Empress Judge PunishedEagle-JP-Anime-DM.png | Punished Eagle RoaringOceanSnake-JP-Anime-DM.png | Roaring Ocean Snake Skelgon-JP-Anime-DM.png | Skelgon GaiatheDragonChampion-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Gaia the Dragon Champion RabidHorseman-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Rabid Horseman WallShadow-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Wall Shadow BSkullDragon-JP-Anime-DM.png | Black Skull Dragon BlueEyesUltimateDragon-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon ThousandEyesRestrict-JP-Anime-DM.png | Thousand-Eyes Restrict Non-physical GreatMoth-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Great Moth HarpieLadySisters-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Harpie Lady Sisters ThousandDragon-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Thousand Dragon ArmoredZombie-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Armored Zombie DragonZombie-EN-Anime-DM-NC.png | Dragon Zombie ClownZombie-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Clown Zombie GateGuardian-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Gate Guardian BlueEyesToonDragon-JP-Anime-DM-NC-DK.png | Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon Metalzoa-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Metalzoa RedEyesBlackMetalDragon-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon DarkSage-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Dark Sage ToonMermaid-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Toon Mermaid MangaRyuRan-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Manga Ryu-Ran ToonSummonedSkull-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Toon Summoned Skull Spell Cards BlockAttack-JP-Anime-DM.png | Block Attack MooyanCurry-JP-Anime-DM.png | Mooyan Curry Polymerization-JP-Anime-DM.png | Polymerization RedMedicine-JP-Anime-DM.png | Red Medicine RemoveTrap-JP-Anime-DM.png | Remove Trap NegativeEnergyGenerator-JP-Anime-DM.png | Negative Energy Generator SwordsofRevealingLight-JP-Anime-DM.png | Swords of Revealing Light BreathofLight-JP-Anime-DM.png | Breath of Light InsectArmorwithLaserCannon-JP-Anime-DM.png | Insect Armor with Laser Cannon BookofSecretArts-JP-Anime-DM.png | Book of Secret Arts EyeofIllusion-JP-Anime-DM.png | Eye of Illusion Salamandra-JP-Anime-DM.png | Salamandra ShieldSword-JP-Anime-DM.png | Shield & Sword CyberShield-JP-Anime-DM.png | Cyber Shield ShadowofEyes-JP-Anime-DM.png | Shadow of Eyes ElegantEgotist-JP-Anime-DM.png | Elegant Egotist HornoftheUnicorn-JP-Anime-DM.png | Horn of the Unicorn LaserCannonArmor-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Laser Cannon Armor Lev2PowerBoost-JP-Anime-DM.png | Lev. 2 Power Boost MonsterRecovery-JP-Anime-DM.png | Monster Recovery BurningLand-JP-Anime-DM.png | Burning Land MakiutheMagicalMist-JP-Anime-DM.png | Makiu, the Magical Mist FullMoon-JP-Anime-DM.png | Full Moon MagicalHats-JP-Anime-DM.png | Magical Hats NegateAttack-JP-Anime-DM.png | Negate Attack MonsterReborn-JP-Anime-DM.png | Monster Reborn DragonNails-JP-Anime-DM.png | Dragon Nails ChangeofHeart-JP-Anime-DM.png | Change of Heart YellowLusterShield-JP-Anime-DM.png | Chaos Shield CalloftheHaunted-JP-Anime-DM.png | Call of the Haunted MagicalLabyrinth-JP-Anime-DM.png | Magical Labyrinth MysticBox-JP-Anime-DM.png | Mystic Box Invigoration-JP-Anime-DM.png | Invigoration Riryoku-JP-Anime-DM.png | Riryoku MonsterReplace-JP-Anime-DM.png | Monster Replace Multiply-JP-Anime-DM.png | Multiply TheEyeofTruth-JP-Anime-DM.png | The Eye of Truth DeSpell-JP-Anime-DM.png | De-Spell GiftoftheMysticalElf-JP-Anime-DM.png | Gift of the Mystical Elf SpellShatteringArrow-JP-Anime-DM.png | Living Arrow RoseWhip-JP-Anime-DM.png | Rose Whip SilverBowandArrow-JP-Anime-DM.png | Silver Bow and Arrow ElfsLight-JP-Anime-DM.png | Elf's Light HarpiesFeatherDuster-JP-Anime-DM.png | Harpie's Feather Duster MesmericControl-JP-Anime-DM.png | Mesmeric Control NegativeEnergy-JP-Anime-DM.png | Negative Energy ToonWorld-JP-Anime-DM.png | Toon World ShinePalace-JP-Anime-DM.png | Shine Palace ShadowSpell-JP-Anime-DM.png | Shadow Spell Doppleganger-JP-Anime-DM.png | Doppleganger BrainControl-JP-Anime-DM.png | Brain Control BlackLusterRitual-JP-Anime-DM.png | Black Luster Ritual 7Completed-JP-Anime-DM.png | 7 Completed Pillager-JP-Anime-DM.png | Pillager ChainEnergy-JP-Anime-DM.png | Chain Energy MagicalNeutralizingForceField-JP-Anime-DM.png | Magical Neutralizing Force Field BlackIllusionRitual-JP-Anime-DM.png | Black Illusion Ritual BlackMagicRitual-JP-Anime-DM.png | Dark Magic Ritual TributetoTheDoomed-JP-Anime-DM.png | Tribute to The Doomed RingofMagnetism-JP-Anime-DM.png | Ring of Magnetism JudgmentBlaster-JP-Anime-DM.png | Judgment Blaster Trap Cards InfiniteDismissal-JP-Anime-DM.png | Vortex DragonCaptureJar-JP-Anime-DM.png | Dragon Capture Jar SunShower-JP-Anime-DM.png | Sun Shower KunaiwithChain-JP-Anime-DM.png | Kunai with Chain MirrorForce-JP-Anime-DM.png | Mirror Force ParasiteWorm-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png | Parasite Worm DefenseParalysis-JP-Anime-DM.png | Defense Paralysis SpellbindingCircle-JP-Anime-DM.png | Spellbinding Circle JustDesserts-JP-Anime-DM.png | Just Desserts HornofHeaven-JP-Anime-DM.png | Horn of Heaven JiraiGumo-JP-Anime-DM.png | Jirai Gumo AncientLamp-JP-Anime-DM.png | Ancient Lamp CrushCardVirus-JP-Anime-DM.png | Crush Card Waboku-JP-Anime-DM.png | Waboku Prophecy-JP-Anime-DM.png | Prophecy MirrorWall-JP-Anime-DM.png | Mirror Wall MagicMetalForce-JP-Anime-DM.png | Magic Metal Force ChasmofSpikes-JP-Anime-DM.png | Chasm of Spikes TimeMachine-JP-Anime-DM.png | Time Machine Graverobber-JP-Anime-DM.png | Graverobber TearsofaMermaid-JP-Anime-DM.png | Tears of a Mermaid TrapDisplacement-JP-Anime-DM.png | Trap Displacement GorgonsEye-JP-Anime-DM.png | Gorgon's Eye Non-game VoyagetotheKingdom-JP-Anime-DM.jpg | Voyage to the Kingdom TheKingdom-JP-Anime-DM.png | The Kingdom DuelistsGlove-JP-Anime-DM.png | Duelist's Glove TheGloryoftheKingsRightHand-JP-Anime-DM.png | The Glory of the King's Hand TheGloryoftheKingsOppositeHand-JP-Anime-DM.png | The Glory of the King's Opposite Hand WeevilUnderwood(Card)-JP-Anime-DM.jpg | Weevil Underwood SoulPrison-JP-Anime-DM.jpg | Soul Prison SoulPrison-MokubaKaiba-JP-Anime.jpg | Soul Prison (Mokuba Kaiba) SoulPrison-SetoKaiba-JP-Anime-DM.png | Soul Prison (Seto Kaiba) SoulPrison-SolomonMuto-JP-Anime-DM.png | Soul Prison (Solomon Muto) CeceliaPegasus-JP-Anime-DM.png | Cecelia Pegasus TheTiesofFriendship-JP-Anime-DM.jpg | The Ties of Friendship Category:Anime card galleries